NOT BROKEN, JUST BEND
by AnUnknown The 8th
Summary: The story continues from the episode "What was missing" of the TV show, Adventure Time; but we will see the character in Fiona and Cake universe instead. So let's join and see how prince Gumball will work out his problems and his private life with the help of Marshall Lee of course.
1. C1P1 Your're just my problem

*Gumball P.O.V

The cold night air breezed slowly through the curtain into the room, passed the two cotton candy tree sitting by my window. It seemed that the ceiling had been watching me, laying on the bed, turning to my left, then my right then my left again for hours. Heat from the bed kept my body from resting. A sudden knock on my bedroom door scared the soul out of my body. Had my brain gone banana, or were there actual knocks on the doors?

"Can I come in?" That voice, it must be butterscotch butler. The silhouette became clear as she entered the room.

"Of course, something bothers you?" I replied. Well, she saved me from being dragged into the deep hell of my own thought.

"Funny thing is, my lord, I'm completely fine. But, are you?" She said it as she approached closer and closer until she reached the bed.

"Waa…wha...what do you mean?" I questioned her back. Tiny droplets of sweats leaked from my forehead.

"Well, I don't mean to be nosy and all, your highness" she replied with a quick pause.

"But it appears that I have noticed that you are acting quite weird these days. By weird I mean like staring at the wall with no interest in replying to cinnamon bun's question about who paint the sky. And I figured out you must be awake since there are rustling noise coming out of your room" she continued.

"Oh! That's so sweet little one. It just that my works kept growing and growing; and my behavior is just the products of my exhaustion" I said. Have you ever had that feeling when you say opposite things of the truth? Like when your consciousness is screaming out for help and you just bury that voice deep inside yourself.

"Then, if you have any problems, your majesty, PLEASE just let me know. If you just say it out loud, it can help a lot." She said.

"Of course, my butler, but I really don't have anything in my mind right now." I said.

"Ok, then I won't be bothering you anymore, my lord. Good night." She replied and left. Sigh, the night wind carried an oddly familiar scent that originated somewhere. Aha, it's the T-shirt that was given to me by Mar... I mean you-know-who. The softness of this shirt was really nice plus its wonderful smell made me feel kind of hazy. My brain reached the point of complete exhaustion, maybe it's time to shut down these machines. As falling into a deep slumber almost happened, a flash of memories started to play in my head.

"You… kept the shirt I gave you" Marshall seem so shocked when he asked me this. You dummy I couldn't just throw it away; after all it was from you. Sigh, does he really think that I hate him; and, that song, it started to play again. Ugh, I needed some fresh air. Removing these plants take quite the energy, but now there is nothing that can block me from absorbing these fresh night air. The wind mesmerized me with its unique sound. Hmm, sound, ground, darn it, why am I thinking about it again? I just…

[Sing]

La da da da da,

You wanna bury me in the ground?

La da da da da,

You wanna bury me with your sound?

You wanna drink the red from my…

[Speak]

Ugh, this is just too… you sicko. You made me feel so guilty. I never said I don't like you.

[Sing]

Sorry, I made you think that I'm a god

But, that is so much far from the truth

I know that I'm nowhere near perfect

And I thought that you understand this too

You might not be made of sugar

Yet, you sweet enough to make me want you

Are these why you think I avoided you?

Well, you never thought of other reasons, do you?

Cause you're just my problem

You're just my problem

It just I cannot show them, can I?

You're just my problem

Why you, of all people, said I'm cruel?

Why couldn't I feel anything but guilty cause of you?

Don't be sorry that you exist, cause I'll be lost if you not here

I no longer feeling angry; and I could have forgiven you

So… why couldn't I just do?

Why couldn't I just do…?

…Bury everything in the ground

Sigh


	2. C1P2 We are running out of time

Night of the day after chapter 1

*Marshall P.O.V

*growl growl*. My stomach really knew how to demand its royal satisfaction… like someone I know. "How about a red juicy apple-huh-you like that?" to my stomach I said.

"Splendid, your evilness" I said. Pretended to be my stomach.

"Then shall our journey to the legendary kitchen commence" Remember kid if you live, or stay at home alone in a long period of time you might end up talking to yourself like I did. Going down from the bedroom to living room made me feel lazy then I had to turn from the stair and pushed the door open. Since my royal stomach was roaring for food, I have no choice but to seek it. By the way, what was the point of having stair if I could just float around the house without ever touching the ground? Maybe the stair served as a part of the house or maybe it was meant as a questioned which philosopher loved to answer. The house was ghostly-quiet, I meant it sure would be nice if I had someone to live with. Maybe I could have someone to help me cook or clean. Sure, it would be nice if it does happen. I opened the fridge as a blast of chilled air hit my face. In the middle of this icy cage sat an apple, red as blood. The redness didn't last long, after I sucked the juicy, tasty color out of its skin.

Bang! What is that noise? It must be from the living room. As I was turning around, a pillar of light shone as if the sun was molded into a pillar wait that doesn't make sense. Well, you get the point.

"Perish if divide, Unite you will stand" the pillar said. That voice was quite familiar. A second later, the light faded, and stepped out of it was butterscotch butler.

"Surprised to see you here wandering around this late at night. Don't you have duty and work to do and stuff?"

"Surprised to see you as a whole creature too, Marshall. Of course, I do have work that's why I'm here." she said. "You still have that bass with you right? The one that look like an axe"

"Of course, what do you want with it?" I replied.

"I don't want it, but the prince do. He need it for his sound wave project. So if you don't mind"

"If he need it, tell him to come and ask for it himself. Besides, I'm pretty sure if he know that he will need it, he would've made plans to borrow it from me already"

"He would if he wasn't busy. He's been working all day and night for this project and he hasn't rested for days, unlike someone. He knew he can ask for the bass from you because he trusted you. He knew you won't closed your ear when you are needed, or in this case your possession" she replied. "Weren't you guy used to be…"

"FINE" I said. Took out the bass and gave it to her. "Here! Take it and if anything happened to it, I won't go easy one your sorry ass or his"

"Don't worry, I will return it to you by tomorrow. Thank you," she said. In her hand was a device which she then pressed and aimed it at the wall. A portal was created by that device and off she jumped into it and it closed immediately after that.

"That jerk if he really needs it that badly, why not come and take it yourself" I mumbled. Who cared about what he thinks? Needed my sleep, needed my rest. Ahh, I would've stumbled the floor and the stair if I wasn't floating back upstairs. The bed was so welcoming.

Hmm, Come to think of it what has happened between the two of us? We weren't always like this, you know? But stuff got real, too real if you ask me. Until one day you realized that the person you thought were the closest to you became the person you can't connect with. Was it because of me? Or was it because of him? Or maybe it was because of both of us.

"The both of us are running out of time" I whispered. Could I be wrong? What if we already ran out of time?


End file.
